Wordless Feelings A SanAshitaka Story
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: A fluffy alternate ending to the movie. San is unsure of these strange new feelings that she has around Ashitaka, and even more confused on why she can't express them in definite words. Ashitaka shows his feelings for her while barely speaking at all.


**Okay, I watched Princess Mononoke for the first time today...or yesterday...it's after midnight now so... Aw, whatever! The point is that the ending left me on a MAJOR Fluffitis trip! (For those who are not familiar with my Fluffitis condition, please refer to my other stories) Anyway, Ashitaka and San are my NEW FAV PAIRING! Anyway, this is a fluffy, short and sweet alternate ending. Now, I post these warnings in all of my stories: Anyone who is a lover of Angst should turn away now. This story is so high on fluff, only COMPLETE hardcore fluff lovers will be able to handle it! Even some of _those_ people may get diabetes... I repeat: Angst lovers, GO AWAY! I say this for your own good. I've had reports of Angsty people who have spontaneously burst into flames after reading one of my fics. You have been warned... Enjoy!**

"Go on ahead, brothers. I'll catch up." San watched as her brothers galloped back toward the growing forest. She turned back toward Ashitaka and stared into his deep brown eyes. She had planned to leave on her brother's back and just wait for Ashitaka's first visit but, somehow, that didn't feel right. There was something missing, but she couldn't think of what it was. There was a new longing deep in her chest that she simply couldn't shake away. This need had frightened her before so she had tried beating it down with her wolf instinct. Unfortunately, even her wolf side had seemed to succumb to this new want. 'The problem is,' She thought in exasperation, 'that I have no clue what it is that I want so much!'

Ashitaka watched San's uncertain expression. 'I can see it in her eyes... These feelings are confusing her.' He took a tentative step forward. "San...was there...anything else you wanted to tell me?" He asked slowly.

San's head snapped up at that question. Yes. There was something else, only she had no clue _what_ it was! 'How annoying...' "I don't know exactly..." She finally muttered, hating herself for showing such weakness. "I can't describe it in words..."

"Well, what _can_ you put to words?" He was saying a silent prayer, hoping that she would tell him her true feelings.

"Well..." She began hesitantly, "I don't want to have to leave. I hate humans but...I always want you to be with me." She hugged herself nervously and mentally slapped herself for the insecure gesture. "I don't know what it is, Ashitaka but..." She shook her head hopelessly, not knowing how to say the rest. She watched Ashitaka's face soften. Her heart began beating faster, as if she had been running for days. 'Why can't I say what this need is?! I've never had this trouble before!'

Ashitaka gazed at her as she struggled with her inability to finish. Her eyes locked with his and he saw a new light in them. It was almost as if she was...pleading with him. Her eyes were so hopeful that he may be able to help her realize this new sensation. He had to remember to keep breathing as he stared into her wide eyes. He knew that, among wolves, showing ones weaknesses and emotions was the ultimate sign of confidence. San was completely exposing herself in front of him. She trusted him. She had never looked so beautiful! Feeling all mental and emotional restrictions melting around him, he quickly closed the distance between them and gently took her face in his hands. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her red painted cheek.

San's eyes widened slightly at his touch but she didn't shy away. She had the odd suspicion that this was what she had been waiting for. Her skin felt warm wherever his skin touched. She felt as if she could run for miles if she wanted to and yet, she wanted nothing more than to stand still within Ashitaka's embrace. She felt his lips touch her cheek once more. Her wolf side let out an endearing whimper. This seemed to excite him for his arms wrapped more tightly around her and his lips moved over her own. One of her hands began to weave through his soft hair and her lips parted as she thoroughly tasted him. "Mmmmmmm..." She felt an odd sensation within her body, as if her insides were all melting. But it didn't hurt. She could feel him beginning to taste her and she began to shiver. His arms tightened, pressing her still closer. She could feel his heart beating against her own. She whimpered again, begging for him to make this feeling even stronger.

Ashitaka let out a low moan as he felt San's happiness, passion, and confusion radiating from her body as he held her. She was still frightened, and _he_ was soothing her. It was a good feeling, holding her close and making her feel safe. He felt her shiver once more and he broke the kiss as an idea came to mind. He knew that the universal sign of humility among wolves was to expose ones neck. 'That's it! She must know that I trust her just as she trusts me.' He tilted his head back slightly, baring his neck in front of her. She froze, as if shocked at this show of complete faith. Then, as she got over the surprise, she pressed her lips against the soft skin on his neck. His expression became one of pure bliss as he felt San find the weak spot on his neck and begin sucking gently on it.

As San drew back, she saw the smile that was spread across Ashitaka's face. 'He's so happy...' That simple fact made her own heart burst with joy. She felt no misgivings about baring her own neck for him. As he began to gently touch his lips to her own neck, she all of a sudden realized what these actions meant. _This_ was why she was so confused, and yet so confident. _This_ was why she felt no shame in showing such weakness to him. _This_ was why there was something familiar about the quiet whimpers and touches of skin against skin. _This_ was why both her human and wolf sides were acting in complete harmony in response to these new feelings. This was all behavior that her mother had spoken of. The way that Ashitaka was acting toward her...he was asking for San to be his mate! And the way she was acting back meant that she had accepted! 'Me? Mate? And with a human?!' Her doubt was quickly washed away as she felt Ashitaka's head move down a little and rest on her chest. He was listening to her heart beating. She felt a warm, melting sensation in her chest as she brought a hand up to caress his cheek.

Ashitaka sighed as he listened to the fast thumping of San's heart. Her warm hand stroked his cheek and his smile widened. She wasn't scared anymore. He brought his head back up and stared into her glimmering eyes. "I love you, San." He breathed in the barest whisper.

Love. Memories came flooding back to San. She remembered her mother telling her that she had loved her. She thought of how her brothers loved her. She thought of the love that she had for her whole family. Now, she felt a new love. It was a love for Ashitaka. It was different than the love that she had felt before. It entered her heart easily, without pushing aside or lessening any of her other feelings. It added to her heart, making it feel bigger, stronger, more whole. "And I love you, Ashitaka." She murmured, burying her head in his chest. "Always and forever."

"Always..." Ashitaka repeated back, resting his head on top of San's and closing his eyes. He meant it with all his heart and knew that she did as well. In the back of his mind, he knew that he would eventually have to go back to Irontown and begin helping with the rebuilding and that she would have to return to the new forest. But that was later. Now, he was holding the girl he loved. Nothing else mattered, for Ashitaka knew then and there that he would never ever be alone.

'It's done...' San thought happily to herself as she felt the resolve in his embrace echoing her own. 'We will always be together.' She sighed and allowed all other thoughts to melt away. All that existed right now was her heart, her mate, her love, Ashitaka.

**OMIGOD! That was insanely fluffy even by MY standards! Dude! Well, anyway, all I can say is this: Any fluff haters who read through this whole thing deserved what they got! Review, please! I like reviews! But please don't flame! Like I said, I just watched it for the first time a few hours ago! (Note: My keyboard is retarded so don't flame if I have a few typos. It's COMPLETELY not my fault!)**


End file.
